As a Healer
by Minato4Yellowflash
Summary: Abused and belittled at 4 Privet Drive, Harry forms a shy, quiet personality. He lived his life at the Dursleys' wanting to disappear, until... an unwelcome visitor makes acquaintance. With the help of his new, unique and tiny green-eyed ally, he discovers the gift given to him- and embraces it. 6 years later, Harry Potter's off to Hogwarts, proudly holding a new name: A Healer.


Story Title: **As a Healer**

by _minato4yellowflash_

Disclamer: All credits (characters and setting) of this fanfic go to J. .

I only own my ideas ;)

* * *

brings you the first installment with joy,

Chapter 1: A Welcome Snake? Or an Unwelcome Snake?

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy! Look at wha' I fouwnd!"

An extremely round blond boy (with a rather short neck) waddled into the house, tackling the first person he laid his eyes on- his father, something clutched tightly in his right hand. That something, wiggled. And flayed widely, a sure sign of suffocation. A poor, poor baby reptile. Was that a garden snake?

"What did you find, Dudders?" The big, beefy man with a large purple face (with hardly any neck at all, if I may) -also known as the spoilt boy's father- broke out into a wide grin. He spoke through his bushy black mustache in a gleeful voice as he saw what his son had brought into the house, letting out a series of chortles in-between.

"Atta boy, Dudley! That's my boy! What are you gonna do with it, now, my cute Dudders? Throw it at your Mum?"

Dudley, who had opened his fist to show off his obtained prize to his father, grinned back looking pleased, "No, I'M gonna make Harry scream!" His watery blue eyes glinted in mischief and anticipation.

Just as Vernon Dursley was about to voice his whole-hearted approval, a thin, blonde haired woman (with twice the usual amount of neck) stepped into the living room, a frying pan in hand. "Oh, my Ickle Diddykins! What is it that you found? Let your mommy see it, Popkin!"

Dudley clambered over his father on the couch to reach his mother, and jutted his hands happily into her face, never giving any notice to the color rapidly draining from his mother's horrified face . "A snakey!"

"YEEEEEEEK! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEE!"

The next moment, a shrill, ear-blowing shriek echoed around the entire Privet Drive, as the person who was to blame backed up fearfully, clutching her pale, gaunt face. "Get that thing AWAY from me!" The order was quickly followed by her husband, seeing that his wife was going hysterical. It wouldn't do if the Dursley name was scorned from the other residents in Privet Drive, after all. The whole neighborhood must have heard the scream for sure.

"Duds, do what your mother says, and put that snake back in where it came form!" Vernon did what he rarely did, having no other choice- ordered his son. And so the next scream came from Dudley, his face turning red, a tell-tale sign of another tantrum coming in, "NO! I WON'!" His squeeze on the unfortunate snake became even tighter and possessive, turning into a death-like grip. The reptile's pale green -how unusual- eyes were bulging in alarm and horror; it looked as if it were to suffocate any minute now.

Of course, never giving any thought about the welfare of the white garden snake (Dudley was never the one to care for anybody other than himself), the obese boy continued on his tantrum, stomping his foot angrily creating sounds dangerously alike to a…giant stampede of elephants in a savanna. Embarrassing to any other human with a piece of well-functioning brain, really, but of course not to the boy.

It was then that another boy (this one was much more human-looking than the other occupants in Number 4 Privet Drive, thank you) peeked into the living room, dim green eyes shyly darting from left and right, surveying the commotion. _What h-happened? Did…Dudley throw another tantrum _Were the thoughts flying throughout the young child's head. So a scene like this was _very _awfully common in this household… Even a gunman would pity the boy forced to live with his crazed family, for sure.

Nonetheless, back to the story… The boy's peace wasn't long-lived, however, as the boy having a fit spied the other boy hiding behind the doorway, and suddenly stopped his tantrum. Watery blue eyes gleamed. He wiped the false tears away and grinned nastily, eying his cousin like an appetizing prey, as his fingers twitched in anticipation. _Got'cha!_

The green eyed boy flinched, jumping in fright when his eyes locked with his cousin's, and tried to scamper away. But the fat boy was quicker. With a war cry, Dudley flung his half-dead prize at his favorite target, and seeing Harry's horror, cackled loudly in hilarity. Clapping his hands together in pure delight, he proceeded to roll on the floor clutching his aching sides between guffaws, while Vernon, seeing what his son had done, cracked up at the boy's demise.

Petunia, however, was no laughing matter. She screeched at the boy to get the offending presence out of her sight, "OUT, BOY, OUT! THROW THAT SNAKE OUT ONTO THE ROAD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!"

Harry cowered at the tone of her voice raining down at him, and tried to make himself small covering his head, shaking like a frail leaf. Seeing the boy making no attempt to run out the door, Petunia shrieked once more in a tone one octave higher, that spoke no arguments. "OUT!"

The child snapped out of his stupor, and dashed out the door in mad-panic, the door slamming after him. Most likely, fearing for his life.

The boy gone, Vernon and Dudley continued to crack up, even louder than before, exchanging high-fives. "Atta boy, you'll be the perfect boy for Smeltings in no time!" Vernon's smug voice sung in between, ruffling his son's blond locks fondly, while the boy lapped up all the attention. _Beat that, Harry!_

Good riddance! Petunia glared daggers at the door with her pale eyes, pursing her lips in an obviously distraught and angry way. She was succeeding in the exact imitation of a horse.

Oh, the boy was going to be punished for that insolence…

* * *

This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fan-fiction, so be nice and R&R, please. Or at least, F&Subscribe, 'kay?

Next Chapter focuses on the distraught Harry! But that feeling won't last, however, since he will be gaining a friend. A thankful, white, pale green-eyed one. And he will be embracing his beautiful gift, given on that fateful Halloween Night, 5 years ago.

Next Chapter: Embracing thy Gift

Sneak a Peek ;)

* * *

Pale green eyes blinked in confusion.

A nudge.

A prod.

_Are you okay?_

A frightened whimper.

_Hey… Thanks for saving me there, you know? I thought I was a goner! _

Harry clutched his hold on himself tighter, curling up into a ball against the wall. He sobbed silently.

The snake slithered into Harry's hold, unable to help himself as he grew anxious for his savior's well-being.

_Hey, you… you okay? Why are you crying? _

A sniff.

_Are you sad? Why? _

Harry buried his head even deeper.

_Mummy told me once, that if you're sad, then you'd have to have a reason. She told me that if you tell a friend why you're sad, then you won't be so sad anymore. _


End file.
